Ein erträglicher Sonntag
by Albedo
Summary: Ein Trübseliger Sonntag kann sich doch manschmal zu einen erträglichen verändern.


Erst einmal das Formelle. Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir, und ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit.

**Ein erträglicher Sonntag  
**

Es war ein schöner Sonniger Tag in Midgar. Die Menschen liefen kreuz und quer durch die Straße und genossen den arbeitsfreien Sonntag richtig. Leider nur nicht alle, da einer wie fast immer hinter seinem Schreibtisch saß, und am liebsten alle Dokumente und Akten verbrannt hätte.

„Können die nicht mal eine simple Mission richtig ausführen?!" Wieder verschwand eine Akte zerknüllt im Mülleimer, und ein seufzen erfüllte den Raum. Der große silberhaarige Mann stand auf und begab sich zu einem großen Fenster aus dem er hinaus auf die Stadt sah.

So gerne währe er jetzt auch dort unten bei dem bunten Treiben, würde sich einfach unter die Menschen mischen. Nur leider konnte er dies nicht, und das wusste er. Egal wo er hinging, jedesmal behandelte man ihn anders, als währe er kein normaler Mensch.

Er drehte sich leicht betrübt um und ging wieder zurück zu seinem Schreibtisch. Er sah sich die ganzen Akten und Dokumente an, die sich auf diesen befanden, und konnte wieder nur seufzen. Er hätte sie am liebsten alle vom Schreibtisch geschmissen und einfach mal die Füße hochgelegt, konnte es aber nicht, weswegen er sich wieder hinsetzte und die nächste Akte zur Hand nahm.

Er las sich einen weiteren Bericht durch und konnte wieder nur durch so viel Inkompetenz den Kopf schütteln. Als er den Bericht am liebsten gerade zerknüllt hätte, klopfte es an seiner Tür, zu der er hinsah. „Ja?" Sein Tonfall war nicht gerade einladend, mehr gereizt und abweisend. Aus diesem Grunde öffnete sich die Tür wahrscheinlich nur zögerlich, was ihn dazu veranlasste mit den Augen zu rollen.

Als die Tür endlich ganz auf war, erkannte er eine kleine zarte Person drinnen stehen. Er sah sie nur mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an, während sie sich seinem Schreibtisch näherte und salutierend vor ihm stehen blieb.

Der General wusste was dies zu bedeuten hatte, und konnte sich seinen Feierabend wieder einmal weiter zurück stellen. Er nickte den jungen Rekruten nur zu, wobei dieser seine Haltung zu einer etwas lockeren werden ließ. „Was gibt es Strife?" Er kannte diesen jungen Rekruten bereits sehr gut, mehr als er eigentlich wollte. Alleine schon dadurch das dieser eine enge Freundschaftliche Beziehung zu Zackary Fair hatte. Aber leider wusste er auch, wenn der junge Rekrut so zu ihm ins Büro kommt, wird er nur wieder eine Meldung zu seiner doch etwas tollpatschigen Ereignissen abgeben.

Der General blieb bei sämtlichen Meldungen die der junge Rekrut abgab eiskalt, und wies ihn jedesmal eine kleine Strafe zu. Doch sobald er das Büro verließ, entwickelte sich ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des sonst so kalten Generals. Er konnte einfach nicht anders als darüber zu lachen.

Genauso war es dieses mal auch wieder. Der junge Rekrut machte Meldung über eine Fehlgeschlagene Mission, durch seine Tollpatschigkeit, woraufhin er eine Strafe bekam, und sie ausführen ging. Als er das Büro verließ, konnte man das Lächeln auf den Lippen des Generals erkennen. Er nahm sich kopfschüttelnd eine Akte zur Hand, und begann diese durch zu lesen.

Nun war jedenfalls ein kleines Positives Ereignis an diesem Trübseligen Sonntag geschehen. Auch wenn es zu Lasten des jungen Rekruten war.

Der General konnte wieder nur kopfschüttelnd über so viel Tollpatschigkeit lächeln, fragte sich aber insgeheim auch, warum er ihn noch nicht rausgeschmissen hatte. Eigentlich hätte er dies schon lange machen müssen.

Aber aus irgendeinem Grund wollte er es nicht…oder konnte es nicht. Etwas in ihm hielt ihn davon ab. Vielleicht lag es daran, das er mit der wenigen war, die ihn immer wieder zum lächeln brachte, der ihn kurzzeitig vergessen ließ, was für viel Arbeit er noch zu tun hatte, nur den Geschichten von ihm lauschte, und sich konzentrieren musste, nicht vor dem jungen Rekruten zu lächeln.

Der General schloss die Akte die er sich eben durchlas und drehte sich samt seinem Stuhl zum Fenster um, wo er sanft lächelnd hinaus sah. Nun wurde es doch noch ein etwas erträglicher Sonntag, dachte er sich während er zusah wie ein paar Vögel an seinem Fenster vorbei flogen.


End file.
